Chapter 40
'A True Wish; Part 1 ' is the 40th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. Raishin Akabane and Yaya face a difficult battle against Sin, while protecting Henriette Belew. Just as both are critically injured, help arrives. Summary Shielding Henriette Belew, Raishin Akabane warns Yaya not to let her guard down, as they face against Sin. However, Yaya faces difficulty battling against Sin. Without warning, the latter whacks her powerfully, and sends her crashing into a tree. Shocked, Raishin yells out to his Automaton, but fails to realize Sin's quick movements, and is quickly tackled by Sin's knee strike. Yaya, who is still trying to recover from being attacked earlier, calls for Raishin, but is brutally attacked by Sin again. The gravity of Sin's knee strike is revealed as Raishin spits out blood, and collapses. With the scene unfolding before her, Henriette trembles with fear, and questions herself with doubt. Breaking into tears, she becomes convinced that only her sister, Charlotte Belew, is capable of fighting, and berates herself for not being more like her. Sin walks towards Raishin, and commenting how he nearly forgot his master's order, proceeds to place his foot on the latter's head, and readies to stomp on him. Screaming, Henriette pleads Sin to stop. Unexpectedly, Cherubim appears and attacks Sin, joined by Loki who is annoyed that his "prey" Raishin, has been attacked on. Cherubim promptly launches swords at Sin, but he dodges with relative ease. Soon after, Frey and Rabbi join the battle, with the dog blasting at the enemy. Having recovered, Raishin orders Yaya again, but Sin flees the scene after a few blows are exchanged. With their common enemy gone, Raishin asks Henriette if she is okay, to which she replies in the affirmative. However, as she asks the same to Raishin, he collapses instantaneously, to everyone's shock. Later at the school's hospital, the students accompany Yaya, as the Automaton frantically asks the Doctor about Raishin's condition. The Doctor informs them that the boy has suffered broken ribs and damaged organs, before commenting frustratedly about how he is repeatedly hospitalized in conditions worst than his previous hospitalizations. Planning to accompany Raishin, Henriette asks Yaya what she would do now, but the Automaton is depressed and blames herself for failing to protect her user. Still on his clutches, Loki is about to leave the hospital, before he notices his older sister staring at him, who apologizes for not being fast enough to help Raishin. As an older sibling, she feels she was useless in the fight. Abashed, Loki claims having to protect her while he fights is not his style of doing things. Upon hearing this, Frey smiles and kisses her brother on the cheek, much to his embarrassment, before claiming he was ordered by Kimberley to protect Raishin. He quietly recalls how the professor had offered him to be produce a copy of De Organum, a forbidden book known as "The Book of Organs", as a reward if he protected Raishin. Warning Frey to stay out of Raishin's affairs, he leaves, before asking Cherubim if it had a problem, to which it answers negatively, in a hesitant voice. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters